Recueil de Songfics
by LMM
Summary: Si vous prenez Harry Potter et que vous mixez avec des chansons de Queen, vous obtenez un beau recueil de Songfic...
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.  
  
J'ai un projet, dont je vais vous parler, mais avant de commencer, je dois vous dire que j'ai déjà commencer à le réaliser, et que j'espère vraiment le mener à terme, et pour ce faire, j'apprécierai vraiment énormément de recevoir des reviews, qui prouvent que quelqu'un s'intéresse à mon travail.  
  
Ce projet, donc, c'est l'élaboration d'un recueil de songfics Harry Potter à partir de toutes les chansons du best-of du génialissime groupe Queen, les Greatest Hit 1, 2 et 3, et peut-être même des chansons de ce groupe ne figurant pas sur cette compilation.  
  
Ce best-of comporte 51 chansons, dont trois étant des reprises avec un autre artiste, ce qui fait 47 titres sur lesquels je travaillerai.  
  
Je sais que par rapport à la masse de travail que certains ont fourni, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais, si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me le faire savoir par review, et si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est la même chose.  
  
Bien à vous,  
  
LMM  
  
Et maintenant que vous avez lu tout mon blabla totalement inintéressant, dans lequel j'ai d'ailleurs oublié de préciser que je ne possède ni les chansons ni les personnages (prenez note, parce que je ne le redirai pas), il ne vous reste plus qu'à passer à la première chanson, dans le chapitre suivant.. 


	2. Marauder Rhapsody

Cette songfic raconte les regrets de Queudver après la mort des Potter, et la condamnation de Sirius Black. Dans la deuxième partie, deux personne parlent, mais leur nom est précisé devant leur morceau. Le titre original est « BohemianRhapsody », renommé pour l'occasion en :

**Marauder ****Rhapsody****.**

Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?                       

_Est ce que c'est la vraie vie, est ce que c'est juste un rêve ?_

  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. 

_Pris dans un éboulement,  pas d'échappatoire de la réalité._  
  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.      

_Ouvre tes yeux, regarde le ciel, et vois  
_  
I´m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy                     

_Je suis un pauvre garçon, je n'ai pas besoin de sympathie_  
  
because I´m easy come, easy go,                       

_Parce que je vais et viens facilement._  
  
a little high, a little low,                                              

_NI gai, ni triste_  
  
anyway the wind blows doesn´t really matter to me.

 _D'où que souffle le vent, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi, pour moi_  
  
  
  
Mama, he just killed a man, put a wand against his head,

_ Maman, il vient de tuer un homme, mis sa baguette contre sa tête_  
  
thrown an Avada now he's dead.                    

_Jeté un Avada, maintenant, il est mort_  
  
Mama, life had just begun,

_Maman, la vie venait de commencer,_

 but now I've gone and thrown it all away.   
_  
Mais je suis parti, et j'ai foutu tout ça en l'air_  
  
Mama, ooo-oo, didn't mean to make you cry,   
  
__

_Maman, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer_  
  


If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,   
  
__

_SI je ne suis pas revenu demain à cette heure,_   
  


carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters.   
  


_Continue, continue comme si rien n'avait d'importance  
  
_

Too late, my time has come, _  
  
_

_Trop, mon heure est venue  
  
_

sends shivers down my spine, 

_J'ai des frissons dans le dos, _

  
soul's aching all the time.   
  


_Mon âme me fail mal sans arrêt  
  
_

Goodbye everybody, I've got to go,   
  


_AU revoir tout le monde, je dois partir_.  
  


gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.   
  
__

_Je dois vous laisser derrière, et fiare face à la réalité._

  
Mama, ooo-oo, I don't wanna die,   
  


_Maman, je ne veux pas mourir_

  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.   
  
_JE souhaite parfois ne jamais être né._

  
I see a little silhouetto of a man.   
  


_Je vois la silhouette d'un homme._

  
Sirius Black, Sirius Black, will you do the fandango?   
  


_Sirius Black, Sirus Black, feras tu le fanfadgo?_

  
Thunderbolt and lightening, very very frightening me.   
  


_Le tonnerre et les éclairs me font très peur _

*** -Lily et James! Comment as tu pu faire ça ?***

  
Galileo-Galileo, Galileo-Galileo, Galileo-Figaro, magnífico.  
  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me,   
  


_Je suis juste un pauvre garçon, personne ne m'aime.  
  
_

***********************

he's just a poor boy from a poor family,   
  


_Il n'est qu'un pauvre garçon, d'une pauvre famille_

  
spare him his life from this monstruosity.   
  


Epargnons sa vie pour cette mostruosité

  
Easy come, easy go, will you let him go?   
  


Je vais et viens facilement, me laisserez vous partir?

  
! No, me will not let him go (Let him go!)   
  


Non, nous ne te laisserons pas partir

  
Sirius Black ! No, we will not let him go (Let him go!)   
  


Sirius Black! Non, nous ne te laisserons pas partir (laissez le partir)  
  


Sirius Black! Will not let him go (Let me go!)   
  


Sirius Black ! Nous ne le laisserons pas partir 

  
Sirius Black ! Will not let him go (Let me go!)   
  


Sirius Black ! Nous ne le laisserons pas partir

  
No, no, no, no, no,   
  


Non, non, non, non, non  
  


Mama mía, mama mía, mama mía let me go,   
  


Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, laissez-moi partir  
  


Bealzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me.   
  


Belzebuth a un  démon mis de côté pour moi, pour moi  
  


So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?   
  


Alors tu pense que tu peux me jeter des pierres et me cracher dans les yeux?  
  


So you think you can love me and leave me to die?   
  


Alors tu penses que tu peux m'aimer et me laisser mourir?

  
Oh! Baby, can't do this to me baby.   
  
Just gotta get out, just get right outta here.   
  
  
Ooo-oo Nothing really matters, anyone can see.   
  
Nothing really matters,   
  
Nothing really matters to me.   
  
  
Anyway the wind blows.


	3. Another one bites the dust

Salut! Voilà la deuxième chanson de mon recueil de songfic, je sais que ça n'avances pas vite, mais je viens de ren,trer au lycée, et le rythme est trop différent de celui du collège, avec les devoirs, et tout, donc j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je me tais parce que je sens que ma vie n'intéresse personne.

Sinon, pour la chanson, les connaisseur auront sans aucun doute identifié « Another one bites the dust » , dont je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de changer le titre.

En gros, c'est Harry, qui s'adresse à Voldemort avant le duel final.

Et avant, les réponses, au reviews:

Tolk: Merci! Ca m'encourage beaucoup tout plein!

Tania Potter: c'est bien vrai que cE groupe est une merveille! Il y aussi des cantons que j'ai hâter de travailler, surtout « The show must go on », et « Princes of the univers ». Merci pour la review…

Harry walks warily down the park, thinking of all the spell he knows  


__

Harry marche avec méfiance dans le parc, pensant à tous les sorts qu'il connaît

Hears no sound but the sound of his heart, magic wands ready to go   


__

Il n'entend pas de bruit, sauf celui de son cœur, la baguette magique prête à y aller  


« Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  


__

Es tu prêt, eh, es tu prêt pour ça?  


Are you hanging on the edge of your seat   


__

Es tu accroché au bords de ton siège?  


Out of the doorway the magic rip   


__

Derrière la porte, la magie ricoche,  


To the sound of the death »   
  
_Au son de la mort…_  
  
  
Another on bites the dust   


__

Un autre mord la poussière, 

  
Another on bites the dust   


__

Un autre mord la poussière  


And another one spell, and another one thrown   


__

Et un autre sort, et un autre jeté,

  
Another one bites the dust, yeah   


__

Et un autre mort la poussière…  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too   


__

Eh! Je t'aurais aussi!

  
Another one bites the dust   


__

Un autre mord la poussière…  
  
How do you think I'm gonna have a rest before gone  


__

Comment penses tu que je me reposerais, avant que tu sois parti  


You took me for everything that I had, and kicked me out on my own   


__

Tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais et m'a jeté hors de mes biens…

  
Are you happy are you satisfied   


__

Es tu heureux, es tu satisfait

  
How long can you stand the heat   


__

Combien de temps pourra tu tenir la chaleur?

  
Out of the doorway the magic rip   


__

Derrière la porte, la magie ricoche, au son de la mort.

  
To the sound of the death   
  
_au son de la mort. _  
  
Chorus   
  
  
  
Another one bites the dust   


__

Et un autre mort la poussière

  
Another one bites the dust aouh !   


__

Et un autre mort la poussière

  
Another one bites the dust hey hey   


__

Et un autre mort la poussière

  
Another one bites the dust   


__

Et un autre mort la poussière

  
Ooh shoot out   
  
  
  
There are plenty of way that you can hurt a man, and bring him to the ground   


__

Il y a de nombreuses façons dont tu peux blesser un homme et le jeter au sol

  
You can beat him you can kill him you can torture him and leave him when he's down   


__

Tu peux le frapper, tu peux le tuer, tu peux le torturer, et le laisser quand il est à terre

  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you   


__

Mais je suis prêt, oui, je suis prêt pour toi 

  
I'm standing on my own two feet   


__

Je suis debout sur mes deux pieds, 

  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip   


__

Derrière la porte, le magie ricoche   


Repeating to the sound of the death  
  
_Répétant le son de la mort…_

  


  



End file.
